The present invention relates to a control for a group of robots, each having a plurality of mobile axis drive mechanisms, which are assigned to perform a variety of functions to assemble a product, and more particularly to a control arrangement which makes it easy to locate malfunctions developing in the robots.
Japanese Patent First Publication No. 62-110581 discloses an apparatus for assembling a vehicle body. According to this known apparatus, a plurality of robots, each having a plurality of mobile axis drive mechanisms, are arranged on a vehicle body assembling stage in a vehicle body assembly line. These robots are assigned to perform function to locate a main floor panel, and a plurality of vehicle body panels like body side panels, and function to spot weld these panels.
In controlling the plurality of robots, it is the conventional practice to control all of the actions of each robot in parallel by a single computer. This control arrangement has a problem that it takes a great number of steps and thus time to locate where a trouble or malfunction has developed.
An object of the present invention is to provide a control arrangement whereby it is easy to locate where a trouble or malfunction has developed.